The Lab continues its project on evaluating the potential production of rotavirus vaccine form suspension cells. The current vaccine production procedure is based on cells growing on solid surface which is cumbersome and work intensive. Production the virus from cells growing in suspension is simpler but involves cell and virus adaptation which we currently investigating. Vero cells were adapted to grow in suspension and virus infection methods are being developed. Concerning the conjugated vaccines initiative the lab is collaborating with the FDA on production of polysaccharides from different bacteria for structural studies.